This application claims priority from provisional application Ser. No. 60/517,819, filed Nov. 6, 2003, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Constitutive tyrosine kinase activity of Bcr-Abl promotes proliferation and survival of chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) cells. Inhibition of Bcr-Abl tyrosine kinase activity or signaling proteins activated by Bcr-Abl in CML cells blocks proliferation and causes apoptotic cell death. The selective Abl kinase inhibitor, STI-571 (marketed as Gleevec), is toxic to CML cells in culture, causes regression of CML tumors in nude mice, and is currently used to treat CML patients.
Expression of Bcr-Abl in hematopoietic stem cells promotes transformation and acts early in leukemogenesis. Inhibition of this kinase with STI-571 effectively controls CML in the chronic phase of the disease but more advanced patients frequently progress on STI-571 therapy. These observations suggest that additional molecular changes that are not affected by STI-571 play a role in advanced disease. In vitro models of STI-571 resistance and clinical specimens from resistant patients demonstrated that overexpression of other kinases or activation of distinct signaling pathways is associated with Bcr-Abl independence. Inhibition of the tyrosine kinase activity of Bcr-Abl is an effective strategy for targeting CML as demonstrated by the clinical efficacy of STI-571. Other molecules, including Src family kinases, play a role in downstream signaling from Bcr-Abl, and as such, are potential therapeutic targets for the treatment of STI-571-resistant disease. Src family kinases including Lyn and Hck have been implicated in downstream signaling from Bcr-Abl.
Although the selective Abl kinase inhibitor STI-571 is efficacious and well tolerated by most patients in chronic-stage CML, patients in accelerated and blast crises stages of the disease tend to be less responsive. Consequently, there is a need for alternative agents that are effective in late-stage disease.